


It's Just A Dare

by darylvdixon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylvdixon/pseuds/darylvdixon
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Nobody else is available so Theon babysits Rickon and Bran. They always insist on playing truth or dare and they always trick him with their truths. So this time he chooses Dare and they dare him to ask Robb out :/ he claims it’s just to not be a coward, but he’s weirdly excited for the date





	It's Just A Dare

Theon didn’t know why in hell he agreed to do this. Or rather he did know, it was because he could never say no to Robb, and he hated himself (and Robb) for it. Theon would always go to say no, but he just couldn’t stand the sad look on Robb’s face whenever he did, or the puppy dog eyes he would give Theon when he pleaded with him.

So that was why Theon found himself going over to the Stark house to babysit Bran and Rickon, when it was supposed to be Robb doing that. He’d insisted he had no other choice. ‘Sansa wont stop asking me! I have to go on this double date with her, Willas and Jeyne, she wont shut up about it!’

This wasn’t the first time Theon found himself covering for Robb so that he could run off on dates other, never with the same girl either. Robb was definitely somewhat of a ‘ladies man’. Not that Theon wasn’t, but whenever he was out with Robb the girls seemed to make a bee line for his friend rather than him. He should hate Robb for it, but he just couldn’t.

“We wont be late.” Robb tells him when he lets Theon into the house, hovering by the door so he could leave quickly, “It’s not like I want to go, anyway.” He adds quietly, rolling his eyes as he hurries over to his car, presumably he was late to pick up Jeyne as Theon had taken the longer route to the house.

Theon watches Robb pull out of the driveway before shutting the door and walking into the living room to find Bran and Rickon sat on the couch watching tv. Bran looks up at him and grins when he enters.

“Hi Theon,” He greets, “I’m glad you’re baby sitting and not Robb.”

“And whys that?” Theon asks as he sits in Ned’s reclining arm chair by the window, pulling the lever backwards to put his feet up.

“He just sits on his phone all the time!” Rickon complains, “He never plays games with us. Last time be looked after us, he made us watch football.”

“He doesn’t even like football!” Bran adds on with a pout.

Theon laughs and looks over to the tv where an episode of some cartoon was playing away, “He’s you’re big brother, it’s his job to be extra irritating when he looks after you.”

“Well we like you better. You play games with us.” Bran smiles, “And you let us eat ice cream before we go to bed.”

“I hope you haven’t told your mother about that! She doesn’t like me as it is.” Theon laughs.

As much as he complained about it, he quite liked babysitting Bran and Rickon. Being the youngest in his family he was always the one being babysat but his older brothers, and they would always take that chance to pick on him and push him around. He hated it. He didn’t want to be like them, that’s why when he babysat he’d let the boys get away with anything.

“Can we play truth or dare?” Rickon grins up at Theon excitedly.

Theon sighs and looks around, “Tidy up and I’ll think about it.” He states, watching the boys quickly jump up and start packing all their things away which they had left scattered around.

Every time he baby sat they made him play that stupid game and every time they caught him out when he said truth. He’d said dare the first night and had vowed never to do that again when they made him eat a handful of dog biscuits. He was sure they knew more secrets about him than anyone else now, perhaps tonight he’d pick dare once again. He was running out of things to answer anyway.

The boys had finished cleaning much faster than Theon had hoped so now he found himself sat cross legged on the fluffy rug in front of the old fire place at the mercy of the two’s games.

“Right, you can go first,” Bran decides, “Truth or dare?”

“I always go first.” Theon grumbles and rolls his eyes, he was starting to regret letting these boys get away with so much, maybe Robb wasn’t so stupid after all, “Alright…Dare, go on.”

Bran grins and moves position onto his knees excitedly, “I hoped you’d say that! One moment please.”

Bran then turns to Rickon and leans over to whisper in his ear, Rickon nods excitedly and laughs at whatever his brother is telling him. Theon watches them with narrowed eyes, already regretting picking dare instead of truth, maybe he should just keep divulging his secrets to them and everything would be fine.

“Okay, we came up with this one earlier.” Bran nods his head, “We dare you…To ask Robb out on a date!” Bran practically shouts with a grin.

“Y’know, it’s not very nice to ask people out as part of dares, it could hurt their feelings.” Theon states.

Bran shrugs, “Too bad, we dared you, you gotta do it.” He demands with Rickon nodding his head in agreement.

“I don’t have to do anything! Why would I want to go on a date with Robb?” Theon glares over at the two grinning boys as they shrug again.

“Are you too scared Theon?” Rickon giggles, staring up at him from his cross legged position on the rug.

“I’m not scared!” Theon snaps back, “I just…I don’t think it’s very fair on Robb, that’s all.”

“I guess he is too scared,” Bran says to Rickon making Theon glare again, “Robb wouldn’t be too scared to do it.”

Theon feels his face heat up in annoyance and finally throws his hands up in defeat, “Alright fine! I’ll bloody ask him.”

“Great!” Bran grins, “Lets play a different game now. How about monopoly?”

Theon stares at him gone out as Bran gets up to collect the board game, “Hang on a minute! That was a set up!”

“You got beat…by a nine year old.” Rickon nods his head leaving Theon somewhat speechless.

The rest of the evening was spent playing a game of monopoly, Theon sulking the whole time about being out smarted by a child, something he would not be telling Robb about. Bran won the monopoly game when both Rickon and Theon had gone bankrupt, though Theon was sure Rickon had no idea what he was doing and Bran had been banker and had probably been helping himself to extra money.

“Robb’s coming back.” Bran grins as he helps Theon clear all the board and it’s pieces away.

“Good. I get to go home and leave you to annoy him.” Theon states, passing Bran the board for him to put it in the box.

“And you have to ask him on a date, remember?” Rickon laughs from his seat on the couch, banging his legs against the bottom of the couch as he spoke.

“You should be in bed! And you never said I have to do it today.” Theon argues, he’d been hoping if he put it off then they would forget about it eventually.

“We’re telling you now.” Bran says as he shoves the box back onto the messy shelf and goes to sit beside Rickon.

“I’m being bullied by children.” Theon sighs and stands up from the floor as the front door opens and Robb comes strolling inside, “Glad you’re back. How was your date?”

Robb shrugs his shoulders and places his car keys on the coffee table, “Remind me next time I go on a date to not drive, I’m sure the evening would have been a lot more bearable if I was drunk.”

“That bad?” Theon chuckles, “Maybe you should stop letting Sansa talk you into going on dates with her friends.”

“They’re all quite dim, aren’t they?” Robb laughs, “And you two, get to bed. Mum and dad will be back soon and they’ll be angry if you’re still down here.”

Bran sighs but slides off of the couch, pulling Rickon up by the arm, “Fine. It was nice seeing you, Theon.” Bran says, the hint of a smirk on his lips as he runs up the stairs with Rickon.

“You’re too soft on them, you should have sent them up ages ago.” Robb tells him as he falls down onto the couch, letting his head fall back against the cushions as he lets out a groan.

“We was playing monopoly…Didn’t realise the time.” Theon shrugs.

“You didn’t like Bran be banker, did you? Little fuck cheats every time. And never play with Arya, she’s a sore loser. About lost my eye the last time when she threw the hat at me.” Robb shakes his head.

Theon sits on the couch beside him and smiles, “I’ll bare that in mind.” He chuckles.

He takes a deep breath and looks over at his friend. He had to ask him, he knew the boys would be waiting at the top of the stairs listening to them. He’d ask them, then he’d just laugh it off, explain the dare and Robb would laugh with him.

“Uh Robb…” Theon looks down at his hand and is suddenly hyper aware of how nervous he is, he shouldn’t be nervous, it’s only a joke, right?

“What?” Robb asks when Theon doesn’t continue, leaning forward to lean his elbows on his knees and look over at him.

“Uh well…I was wondering… Well if you’re not doing anything Friday we could go for a drink…Or something.” Theon stutters out, chewing the inside of his cheek nervously.

Robb pauses for a moment and narrows his eyes at Theon, “Like…As a date?” he asks. Theon looks up at him, ready to admit the whole thing was a joke when Robb shrugs his shoulders and nods, “Sure, what time?”

Theon stares at him for a moment dumbfounded before stuttering out, “uh…eight?”

Robb nods his head and stands up, clapping him on the shoulder as he does, “Alright. You should get home, it’s late.” he states as Theon slowly stands up beside him, “Thanks again for covering.”

Theon smiles and nods, following him over to the front door, “Anytime.” He laughs lightly and opens up the door.

“See you Friday then.” Robb grins, patting him on the shoulder again as Theon hurries out into the cool air.

He has to go on the date. He can’t cancel now, he can’t tell Robb it was all supposed to be a joke now he’d gone and said yes, why did he have to go and say yes? This would be a one off, they’d go on this ‘date’ and then they’d go back to hanging out as simply just friends. At least that’s what Theon told himself, but he found himself beginning to feel excited for Friday night, and excited at the thought of going on a date with his best friend.


End file.
